Since copper appears to be an indispensable component of the angiogenesis process, ceruloplasmin, the copper-carrier in serum, was treated with trypsin and fragments of the molecule were isolated. Their angiogeneic capacity was tested and correlated with their content of copper. The experiments are not complete at this writing.